


Soli in palestra

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Estremo sentimento [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ryohei ha sempre fatto di tutto per far colpo su Sawada.Scritta per il p0rnfest:AMARP0RN: 4 p0rnfest:KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN Fem!Tsunayoshi Sawada/Ryohei Sasagawa, "Hier kommt die Sonne" (Rammstein - Sonne)
Relationships: Sasagawa Ryouhei/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: Estremo sentimento [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1032455





	Soli in palestra

Soli in palestra

Tsumiko piegò le labbra in un sorriso, erano di un rosso acceso e risaltavano sul trucco che schiariva la pelle del suo viso.

“Sei divertente, niisan” disse, piegando le labbra ad o.

Ryohei sorrise, chiudendo gli occhi.

“Sono felice di piacerti all’Estremo!” gridò. Piegò le braccia, flettendo i muscoli massicci, muovendo i pettorali. Non indossava altro che i pantaloni della tuta, lasciando scoperto il suo fisico scolpito.

Sawada si sedette su una panca, dimenando le gambe.

“Dovresti proprio iscriverti alla mia palestra!” urlò. Saltò, afferrandosi ad una trave di metallo sopra di lui e si fece dondolare, sfiorando con i piedi il soffitto un paio di volte. Con quei movimenti metteva in mostra la sua massa muscolare.

Tsumiko lo guardò con gli occhi luminosi, il calore dei riscaldamenti della palestra le faceva avvampare le guance.

Sasagawa si diede lo slanciò e si lasciò andare, fece delle capriole in aria e atterrò in piedi, a braccia aperte.

Tsumiko batté le mani.

“Sei proprio bravo. Un vero sportivo” disse.

Ryohei gridò: “Sono un vero uomo! ESTREMO!”.

Tsumiko piegò di lato la testa, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli castani. Unì le mani, posandole sulle ginocchia che teneva unite.

“Sai, tu sei l’unico che non si comporta diversamente ora che si è scoperto che farò la Decima Boss dei Vongola” sussurrò, incassando il capo tra le spalle.

Sasagawa le fece un sorriso aperto.

“Tu sei sempre stata speciale per me. Lo sapevo che avresti sfondato prima o poi!”.

Tsumiko incassò il capo tra le spalle.

“Niisan, ma io ti piaccio?” domandò.

Ryohei la guardò con aria smarrita. Sospirò e si sedette vicino ai suoi piedi, sul pavimento, guardandola negli occhi. “Sì. Voglio farmi notare da te all’estremo.

Dal giorno in cui ti ho vista arrampicarti su quell’albero per salvare un gattino”.

Sawada si piegò in avanti e gli posò un bacio sulle labbra.

“Anche tu mi sei sempre piaciuto” ammise.

Ryohei le accarezzò la guancia con la mano tremante.

“Vo-vorresti… ecco… Lascia stare” mormorò.

Tsumiko si sedette sulle sue gambe e gli posò la guancia sul petto muscoloso, ascoltando il battito del suo cuore.

“Tu ti alleni sempre da solo, qui?” domandò.

Ryohei rispose: “Sì. Sembra che in tutta Namimori io sia l’unico che vuole fare boxe”.

Tsumiko gli posò un bacio all’altezza del mento.

“Quindi non ci disturberebbe nessuno se… volessi… fare qualcosa di intimo?”. Espirò dalle narici. “Sempre che tu voglia”.

Ryohei le sollevò il visino e la guardò negli occhi.

“Non voglio correre. Tu sei speciale davvero per me. Scoprire che ero il tuo Guardiano mi ha riempito di gioia all’Estremo” sussurrò.

Tsumiko giocherellò con i lacci dei pantaloni di lui, sciogliendoglieli.

“Sai, anche se sono di origini giapponesi, da piccolo parlavo tantissimo in tedesco. Mio padre faceva venire una sua allieva. Non sapevo fosse una mafiosa, credevo si occupasse di pozzi petroliferi e che mio padre le stesse insegnando il mestiere” spiegò.

Sasagawa arrossì, vedendo che l’altra si sfilava la maglietta, rimanendo in reggiseno.

Tsumiko si liberò i seni sodi, Ryohei sentì la gola secca e si leccò avidamente le labbra accaldate.

“Questa ragazza veniva dalla Germania ed io le volevo bene come ad una seconda mamma. Ogni volta che piangevo o ero triste, mi diceva: "Hier kommt die Sonne"” spiegò.

Ryohei la guardò rimanere solo in intimo, le accarezzò la gamba con la mano grande e bollente, segnata da piccoli calli.

“Cosa vuol dire?” domandò.

“Ecco che arriva il sole.

Stava a significare che dopo qualcosa di triste, viene sempre un momento felice come dopo la pioggia torna il sole.

Non sai la gioia che ho provato sapendo che la mia fiamma del sole eri proprio tu. Tu rappresenti al meglio i momenti di allegria” spiegò Sawada.

Ryohei le prese il viso tra le mani e la baciò.

“Voglio vederti sempre contenta e ti ci voglio rendere con tutto il cuore. Estremo” sussurrò. Continuò ad accarezzarla, la giovane era decisamente più minuta rispetto a lui. Le accarezzò un seno sodo, vedendola rabbrividire.

Tsumiko lo aiutò a togliersi i pantaloni, posandogli una serie di rapidi baci sulle labbra, sporcandolo di rossetto. Lasciò il segno delle proprie labbra anche sul collo di lui, sulle sue spalle e le braccia vigorose.

Ryohei si stese a terra e se la fece sedere di sopra.

Tsumiko chinò la schiena e continuò a baciarlo.

“Io voglio portarti la serenità del cielo. Aiutami a splendere” lo pregò.

Sasagawa annuì. “Certo, te lo prometto” disse, mentre le sue mani possenti scivolavano lungo la pelle liscia della giovane.

Tsumiko notò la virilità evidente del più grande e cominciò ad accarezzargliela. Continuò a muovere le dita, gemendo piano, sentendo l’altro fare dei suoi secchi e decisi.

Sasagawa le passò le dita sui glutei sodi e sporse il bacino. Il piacere era tale che si arcuò e, con un lungo respiro, venne, sporcando le dita della più giovane di sperma.

\- Questo sole arriverà sempre per te, mio cielo – pensò.


End file.
